Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a pet bed. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pet bed which includes a reversible cover.
Background Information
Generally, a pet bed provides a soft area for which a pet, such as a dog or cat, may rest. Pet beds conventionally have a cushioned area upon which a pet may sit or lay comfortably.